


a friendly way to make it die

by rogueone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueone/pseuds/rogueone
Summary: steve rogers and james buchanan barnes: kings of deserving everything but receiving nothing





	a friendly way to make it die

**Author's Note:**

> literally mindless nonsense garbo bc i just watched infinity war like an hour ago and ehhh i don’t know if i actually liked it or not

Steve hears his name, so sweet in the tones of his favourite voice. Like an orchestra.

But, oh.

How many times can one person watch someone die before the universe decides he’s had enough? And how many times until he’s used to the feeling?

This isn’t new, not by any stretch.

The first time, time slowed down. He watched it for hours, for a hundred years. For so long that pictures of it were carved into his eyelids; every time he tried to sleep, every time he blinked, it was all he saw. It was vivid, slow, and consuming.

But no matter what, the feeling remains consistent through every countless death. His heart grinds to a stop, every breath is full of shards of glass.

He should be used to it, he should know how to continue with such a massive piece of himself missing. But in truth, he never really did know how. At first, he had hoped to die so that he never had to learn.

He curses Thanos and he curses the Earth for still spinning, time for not stopping when the only thing he’s ever known has just crumbled as though it was nothing. As though it was so easy to die.

But he’ll come back, Steve knows. Because he always comes back, a little more incomplete every time.


End file.
